muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tactical Surface Fighter/@comment-27788187-20160305043926/@comment-4391208-20160306134125
They were still underarmored in direct battle, though. Sure they won in turning chases, but that philosophy of "let the pilots sort themselves out in battle" combined with their mix-it-in-design Zeroes really didn't work out well for them. Both sides may have their share of aces-turned-instructors, but a higher survivability is generally going to result in better frontline pilots because you're not too busy replacing them all the way from back home. You would really prefer armor that cracks and shatters on impact? Really, my man? Trade maneuverability for survivability, the exact same thing that required the Japanese to remedy the, according to you, burning and pilot kill issue, when the Americans entered war without those thorns in their sides? Like, really? I can't believe what I'm reading. Deliberately make armor more brittle for some weight savings? The entire point of surface protection is to keep things out, not introduce even more minute-sized issues into your key internal components when something impacts inwards, towards '''your core components. As for that 40%, at some point some BETA are going to take chunks out of your surface armor because you're supposed to invade their territory to take back your land. If that 40% is spread throughout the entire frame then that means that your thinner armor is going to get bitten through and through instead of just some chunks. Flaking it just adds to more issues, one bite might take an entire leg's armor plating as it falls off in pieces. BETA hits batter their targets, so wouldn't armor that shatters on hit be even worse than typical TSF armor that gets dented? At this point taking out "40%" of the armor is akin to flying with internals exposed. You're saying to take out armor from places when there's none left to shave off at all. Not to mention that the latest TSFs are fully weaponized, frame included. You say that maneuverability is going to be their armor, but Tanks are such an issue that they sunk significant resources into producing TSFs with Blade Edge Armor. If you make their armor brittle, what are they going to use for that emergency kill against Tanks attempting to jump on them? You'll have all the maneuverability in the world but none of the structural strength to survive in a melee battle. Maneuverability is important in the BETA fight but at some point you are going to have to compromise, especially in a Hive fight; in the endgoal of all invasion missions, you are going to get hit. "Maneuverability will be your armor" isn't going to cut it. When you need to take the offensive, you have to be prepared to scrap with the enemy. Had the Japanese built their TSFs all for maneuverability with little for armor, Yuuya would have died at Kamchatka at Yui would have died at Yukon. Retaining thickness won't remove the brittleness. Last I looked in, Lasers are still the reigning champion in the world of MLUL/A and they don't care about hovering or not. You can be on the ground and they'll still shoot you if they have LoS. You will need maneuverability at all ranges your TSF can operate it, jacketing your TSF into optimal performance only when it's at x height,'' at the cost of its initial attributes''''', is going to earn you distaste from the people flying it, very quickly. They want general all-accross-the-board improvements, not shifting points from one end of the scale to another. Maneuverability won't save you from everything. Maneuverability won't win the fight for you either, if the TSF can't survive even a single hit. How are you even going to not get hit? The majority of your pilots are going to die if a BETA sneezes in their direction. Some people will have to fight close against the BETA in order to keep them from steamrolling over all your ranged troops, not everyone can play at range and keep safe. Those people are going to go down quick, and the same thing is going to repeat itself when you send more people into the grinder to keep the BETA from getting to your ranged backup. They are already using super carbon for armor which I presume is ridiculously light, and after the 1G era it only keeps getting less thick. A super alloy is not going to just appear, that's called "settings consistency". How do I explain this? You can't remove armor that isn't there. What is left is required to make Blade Edge Armor work and survive hits that can still be mitigated, like how aircraft require airframes with a certain thickness and composition to not melt away during high-speed flight and not simply build everything out of aluminium.